Frank's Daughter
by Jester Fraser
Summary: Ch 4 in!What if Frank had a daughter? You know, like he was married, had a kid, divorced. Full summary inside...PlZ review! This b my 1st UC fic! I replaced ch. 4 with something else..plz read!
1. The Donovan child!

****

Frank's Daughter

Jester: Hey! This is my first UC: Under Cover fic. It's been a long while since I've seen UC: Under Cover. **mutters** damn NBC canceling the show! PAH! The bastards! How dare they?! That was my favorite show! **end muttering** Anyway. I loved that show! Only I can't remember all the characters names and what they do, so please remind in the review. I have no need of what they do in this chapter. SO plZ help me!

Summary: What if Frank had a daughter? You like, he was married, had a kid, divorced. Well I dreamt this story up while I was watching the show like two years ago. Or maybe it was a year? I think it was a year. Anyway, I thought what if one day he has daughter over for a week while her mother is a Bingo Camp, and she got caught up in a robbery or something? Well this is how I got it down. Now know, I don't know a lot of these negotiations. But I had to get it out. So please don't hate me for that!

---Begin Chapter----

Frank Donovan got up at 5:30 Am to go out and run. He ran for five miles then came home and made some French toast. Then he made some coffee, yes, nice black coffee. Folgers of course, He got his newspaper and sat down on his nice black leather couch sipping his coffee and reading the front page. It was about the attemptive bombing that he had negotiated the bomber out of bombing. (OMG what is it called again?? Ich bin sehr dumm! For those who don't understand German that means I am so dumb!) He put down the paper and turned on his radio to hear about the news and what he had done again. He sipped his coffee as he walked over to the kitchen to eat his French toast. As he started on his second he heard the doorbell ring. He glanced at the microwave clock. "6:30 Am? Who'd be here at this time? Maybe there's another case."

He got up and went over to the door. He looked through the peep hole only to see a hazel colored eye looking back at him. He opened the door slowly his gun on the table behind him. He looked at the people outside. "Oh, uh hi, Janet."

"Hello, Frankie," a tall very attractive brunette said. She had hazel eyes and nice red lips. Let's just say that she was very pretty. She smiled at him, and Frank went weak at the knees. Following her was a girl. Frank smiled. "Frankie, I'm leaving Melissa with you for a week. I hope you don't mind."

"No I don't mind her staying for a week. But I do mind the fact that you didn't call ahead of time to tell me!" Frank said to his ex-wife, Janet. Janet scowled a bit. 

"That's the thing about you Frankie, you always get upset if things aren't planned out ahead of time!" Janet began. 

"Could you two please just not fight for five bloody minutes?!" The girl said loudly, but not too loudly to stir the neighbors. "I swear you two can't look at each other with out fighting!"

"Sorry, honey," Janet said patting her daughter's shoulder. Melissa recoiled, not liking being touch or patted or even shaking her mother's hand. "Don't have that kind of attitude with me Melissa."

"Just leave before you and Dad start fighting. I've got enough problems, I don't need you and Dad to start fighting and get me even more aggravated!"

"I said don't have that-"

"Janet, Janet," Frank said raising his hand to a little to prevent her from going to their daughter. "It's okay. Just go, I'll take care of her."

"Alright, Frankie. You be good for your father, Melissa!" Janet said then left down the hall her heels clicking on the concrete. Frank watched her leave. Even though they were divorced Frank still thought his ex-wife very attractive. He closed the door and turned to his daughter. His daughter didn't look like her mother much, just the same eyes and lips. She didn't look like much of Frank either. Just the hair color and smile which fitted her perfectly. She was fairly attractive, one of the most beautiful people in her school, though she stayed away from being popular. She preferred to hang with the artist, and the people who no one noticed. 

Frank spread his arms, "Doesn't your father even get a hug?"

"Not until I get some food in my stomach," Melissa said then ate the last two French toasts that Frank had made. 

Frank smirked, "What stomach? You're too thin to have a stomach!"

"Oh I do have one Dad," Melissa said through a mouthful of French toast. Then she finished the two slices. "You sure can cook, Pa."

"Thanks, now do I get a hug?" Frank asked. Melissa thought a moment. Then got up and gave her dad a hug. "It's good to see you Melissa."

"Same here, Pa."

"Well, do you have school this week? Or is there some vacation?"

"It's Spring Vacation, Dad. I got a whole week of nothing to do."

"Well, how about you come to my office?"

"Office? Oh great a bunch boring paper work with humdrum co-workers," Melissa said her voice dripping with sarcastic happiness. Frank smirked.

"You obviously don't know what I do," Frank said going into his room and got dressed. Melissa flopped on the couch and turned off the radio and turned on the TV and DVD player and inserted her favorite movie The Mummy Returns. Her father came out a few minutes later in black pants and a black sweater. He looked at the TV screen and saw what his daughter was watching. He chuckled a bit. Melissa turned to him.

"What?" She asked. Frank shook his head. "What?!"

"Ah, I'm just wondering, why do you like that movie so much?" Frank asked leaning on the counter finishing his coffee. 

"Why wouldn't I?" Melissa asked. 

"Because there's bad acting. Especially by that guy in the whit button up shirt, with the guns," Frank said pointing to the screen which showed O'Connell going through the dark catacombs of Karnack with a gun in his right hand and torch in his left. Melissa looked indignant.

"Well, I never! Dad! You take that back!" She said with mock severity. "Brendan Fraser is the best actor of the century! He's totally awesome!"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go now. I don't want to be late," Frank said putting his cup in the sink and getting his keys from the hook near the door. Melissa dug in her bag a bit and got out a sketch book , pencil with lead refills and a book entitled The Long Patrol. She walked out the door then Frank closed the door and locked it. They took the elevator to the parking lot. Frank started his car with a touch of a button on his key chain. They walked to the car and Melissa's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! You ride this?!" Melissa asked in amazement. Frank nodded. "Oh my Ra! This is an awesome car! Wow! I did not know you rode this! I thought you still rode that crappy red Volvo from 1981!"

"Nope, I drive this now. Get in, I don't want to be late," Frank said getting in the nice black sports car. They got in drove off to Donovan's work.

~~~At Work~~~

Frank got out of the car, his daughter too, and walked to his office building his daughter not too far behind. They walked into the nice building. They got in the elevator and went to the floor Frank worked on. They got off on the floor. Melissa looked around, "Dad, this looks like a police or Under Cover unit."

"Don't fall behind, Melissa. Come on," Frank said, still walking. Melissa jogged up and caught up. A tall slender red haired woman came up to Frank.

"Hello Donovan, who's the little girl?" She asked.

"Hello Alex. Be careful on what you call 'the little girl.' My little girl doesn't like to be called 'little girl,'" Frank said. Then Melissa popped in between them.

"You're right, Dad, I don't like being called 'little girl.' So stop calling me that!" She said. Alex laughed quietly.

"She certainly has your wit. Only she uses it on you," Alex said. "So what's your name?"

"Melissa Tara Donovan when I was born. It's what I like to named. But Mum says that I'm now Melissa Tara Roberts. Plah!" Melissa said making a gagging noise. "I hate it when the school puts that on my report card or in the yearbook. I hate my Mum's new husband."

Alex looked at Donovan with a look that said 'you had a wife?' Frank saw it and nodded. Alex's eyes widened a bit in surpris but then she smiled down at Melissa who was only a few inches shorter than her and said, "nice meeting you Melissa Donovan."

"Thanks! It was great meeting you!" Melissa said as Alex walked off to her own little office. Melissa turned to her father smiling. "I like her. She's cool!"

"You only like her now because she called you Melissa Donovan."

"Yes, but she seems nice!"

"Then you just love the rest of the crew," Frank said as they entered his office. Melissa looked around. The office had a desk with a file on it, a computer. There were two chairs in front of it, it was a bit spacey. Frank motioned to the table out of the office. The table was long and had many chairs. "You can sit out there if you want more room. Or you can stay in here and be bored."

"I'll sit out there. It seems more interesting," Melissa said going out of the office and to the table. She sat down as a tall dark haired handsome guy walked past her into her father's office.

~~in her father's office~~

"Hey, Donovan," The guy said. "Who's the kid?"

"My daughter, Melissa," Frank replied opening the file on his desk then closing and stamping closed on it. The man looked surprised.

"You? You, Frank Donovan, have a kid?" he asked in amazement. Frank nodded.

"Yes, Cody, I have a child," Frank said. Cody smirked.

"It doesn't seem like you," Cody said. Frank nodded.

"That's because it wasn't like me to have a family. I'm not at home often enough to be with my kids. That's why my ex-wife divorced me and got custody of Melissa," Frank said. "Get the rest of the team here. I want them to meet my daughter."

"Sure," Cody said, and then exited the office.

~~End Chapter~~

Okay, I DO need to know more info. Could you please help me?? PLEASE?? PLEASE??? I NEED INFO! All I need is the names of the crew and their duties. And I need to know if they have a boss. And where the files come from. Remember, it's been a while since I saw UC.


	2. A walk to a robbery

****

Frank's Daughter

Disclaimer: I dun own UC,sadly. But with this up, it be counting for ALL chapters from here on.

--Begin Chapter--

Frank stepped out of his office and walked to his daughter. His whole crew approached her as well. Frank motioned to them saying to his daughter, "Melissa, this is the team I work with. Everyone, this is Melissa."

"Hey," Melissa said. They introduced themselves to her.

"You met me earlier, I'm Alex Cross," Alex said shaking her hand. "Undercover agent."

"I'm Monica Davis, Profiler," Monica said shaking Melissa's hand.

"A profiler? Hey that's cool! Have you seen that TV show called "Profiler"? It's an awesome show!" Melissa said. "I wanna be a profiler or undercover agent!"

"Thanks," Monica said, smiling, she liked this girl.

"I'm Jake Shaw," A tall, good looking man with black said whom we have established as Jake Shaw. "Undercover agent."

"I'm Cody, the computer whiz," Cody said shaking her hand. 

"Cool!" Melissa said. They then all took their seats at the table as another man came in.

"Hello team," the man said. 

"Hello Agent Bloom," Frank said.

Agent Bloom just then noticed Melissa sitting at the table. He looked at the crew members with a confused look that also stated annoyance, "What is that kid doing here?"

"That kid, Agent Bloom is my daughter, Melissa," Frank said. Melissa smiled and nodded and waved at him.

"Why is she here, Donovan?"

"Because I have to take care of her for a week and evidently she has the week off of school. Spring Break."

"Well, can't you take her to a daycare or something?"

"I'd rather not, on the fact I don't get to see her often. My ex-wife doesn't like for her to be around me but none of my ex-wife's relatives can take care of her. So she left her with me."

"Then let her stay at your house."

"I'd rather not. If we got caught in a bad situation in one of our cases they could break into my _apartment_ and kidnap her. I wouldn't like that, and I don't think that Melissa would either."

"Fine, she can stay here. But at least put her in your office at meetings."

"What harm can she do?"

"Put her in there now, Agent Donovan!"

Melissa got up and tossed her stuff in Frank's office then said, "I'll just go take a walk, Mister Bloom. Is that alright, Dad?"

Frank nodded, "But be careful."

"Hello?" Bloom said, near glaring at Melissa. He pointed to his badge. "That's _Agent _Bloom to you, er…what's your name again?"

"Melissa," The whole team and Melissa said at the same time.

"Yeah, Melissa. You will refer to me as Agent Bloom."

"Fine, what ever you want, Mis-er Agent Bloom," Melissa said then walked off to the elevators. Bloom glared at her as she walked off.

"Frank, just keep her at your apartment," BLoom said taking a seat. Then he passed Donovan the file he had. "Alright, new case."

~~Where Melissa is at~~

Melissa was pushed back to the rear of the elevator by other people going to the main floor. She rolled her eyes as another woman, bitchy looking at that walked in and pushed her back. 

"Excuse me!" Melissa said with indignance. The woman just gave a mean look then they were silent. Melissa couldn't believe at how rude that Mister, oh I'm sorry _Agent_ Bloom was to her. It was as if her were PMSing or something. Pah, well she'd have to think up of tricks to play on him throughout the week. Finally after like twenty floors the elevator opened to the main level where every went out, she barely made out when the doors closed. She pushed by all the people getting on. Sometimes she hated living in this damned city! 

She walked out the front doors onto the busy sidewalk. She looked around and saw a Barnes & Nobles on the corner. She walked to it quickly. She loved to read books. She went inside the big book store and went straight to the fantasy section. She looked for her favorites author, Brian Jacques. His new book Taggerung had come out only a few days ago, and she only had the Long Patrol to finish before she would start Taggerung. She had all the Redwall book series except for the new book and she was finishing the Long Patrol. She saw the book's binding of the paper that cover the hard back book. Green with an oval that had a mouse in a green habit holding a sword and a shield that had the letter 'M' on it that was surrounded by clouds and beams of light in the background like it was taking place in a dream. She got the book of the shelf and saw the cover. It had an otter in the shallows of a pond carrying a dagger with a red pommel stone. It had a red hat on and to little bracelets made of blue and gold strings. She opened the book and began to read the first few lines. Already she was caught up in the wonderful world of Redwall. She then closed the book and check her money, she had a hundred with her for the week. Of course her dad would be cooking but her mom gave her money for anything else that may be needed.

She took a twenty and a ten from the wad of cash and put the rest of her money in her pocket and got up to go to the cash register. She waited in line for a register to be open when she saw, in a cardboard advertisement that had books in it another Brian Jacques book, it wasn't like the Redwall, she could see that. It had a blond boy about the age of thirteen or fourteen on the front with a dog near him leaning on a rock by the sea, in the back ground was a ship, from the 1400's sailing in the storm. It looked appealing, she walked over to it, loosing her place in line and picked up one of the books and opened the cover and read the summary. How appealing it was! A runaway boy and his black Labrador were stowaways on a ship called the _Flying Dutchman_. The boy was mute and could not read his only friend being a black lab that came on the ship while it was in Denmark. While rounding Cape horn, a cape full of storms the captain cursed at God and St- Elmo came and condemned them, sparing only the boy and his dog. Making them _Castaways of the Flying Dutchman_. (Seriously, you have got to read that book! It was way awesome! I loved it! Brian Jacques is a great author!) Seeing the price being $23.99 she put it back on the shelf and walked back in line re-taking her place despite the man's protests, who was behind her. Next up in line she bought Taggerung and left the book store head down the street past the Department of Justice building to the bank, where she knew a few people and decided to get a bit more money out so she could buy _Castaways of the Flying Dutchman _and still have a lot of money. 

She entered the bank saying hello to the nice security guard she took her place in the long line. She looked around the big beautiful building. Thinking of the stories she read in books about the time Chicago was headquarters to mob bosses of the 1930's and a lot of cool stuff. Though it is still headquarters of mob bosses but the mob bosses now are just plain ruthless. She noticed a few men dressed in black come in wearing sunglasses. Too bad the windows were dark and the inside couldn't be seen from the outside because the group of ten men shot the polite security guard. Everyone screamed as the men pulled out machine guns and other men that were already in the bank pulled out guns too. Melissa's eyes were wide and she backed up a bit. 

"Alright! Silence!" A tall white man with blonde spiky hair and a goatee yelled in a British accent firing his machine gun in the air, gaining a bit more panic but silence. The bank tellers had their hands in the air. "Now, you just do what we say and no one gets hurt. Unless the police do something stupid."

Everyone remained silent, worry plastered on their face as mothers kept their children behind them and people tried to stay behind someone, preventing Melissa from being in the crowd but she didn't worry. 

~~~At the building office where Frank is~~~

"Everyone say hello to Edward Placid. To his gang he's known as Eddy Capone or Eddy the Executioner," Bloom said. Frank opened the file and read it. "He is like the Capone of our time. In fact his great uncle from the 1930s was Al Capone himself. He is one of the most ruthless killers of our time. His gang fears him because he also known as Pitiless Ed. He kills people himself, and has a lot of money from robbing banks and an industry he has. Perhaps you've heard of it, Placid Computers. Of course he steals money through his computers too. He has banks set up that use his computers. He also robs banks himself. He comes prepared though. He has snipers on top of buildings, he's backed up by ten men when he enters a back and about fifteen other men he had stationed inside the bank all going in at different intervals of time, no pattern at all."

"Well, it seems he does come prepared, he even has snipers?" Frank said, slightly amazed as the file was passed from person to person. Bloom nodded.

"Yes, he leads one of the largest gangs in America. He's on a most wanted list. There's a half million dollar reward on his head. You get three-quarter of a million if you bring him in alive. We're looking for him. Last week he robbed fifteen banks in the northern Chicago area."

"Well it looks like he's trying to get some attention," Monica said passing the file to Cody. "That's strange. Don't you think he has enough attention with his computer industry and banking?"

"That's the thing. He also has a twin brother. He makes his twin to do conferences and stuff. Besides his criminal record is only known as Eddy Capone or Eddy the Executioner. Though he likes to make it seem like he is innocent by making his brother do the conferences. But he actually is. His brother is his right hand man in the gang, though Placid likes to keep his twin brother a secret."

"And what is his brother's name?" Jake asked. 

"Jonathan," Bloom replied. "Jonathan doesn't go with them to robberies, he's usually at conferences or meetings. He looks just like his brother. Though Eddy would usually distort his looks by adding a goatee of wearing make-up to look like he isn't who he is."

"Mm-hmm, and where is he now, supposedly?" Frank asked.

"Here in Chicago, that's why I got this case."

Just then someone ran in and said, "Hey! There's a bank robbery next door! Look out the window! You can see it! Police cars and everything! We think it may be Placid."

Everyone rushed into Frank's office to the window and saw the police cars and police men with guns at ready. Frank walked out of his office saying, "Come on, we have to set up a base."

"Why not use here?" the man who ran in asked.

"No, it's too obvious that we'd use here," Cody said gathering some portable computers and what not. "We have to set up somewhere else."

Then Frank stopped and said with worry evident in his voice, "Where's my daughter?!"

---End Chapter---

Oh dear! Frank doesn't know where his daughter is! Oh my! Well, that's all for now, people. To answer a question.

Nicky: Melissa is about fourteen years old, going on to fifteen.

Nicky: Melissa is about fourteen years old, going on to fifteen.

Deana: Ty! Ty! Ty! Thanks for all the help!!

Jester

PS thanks for the reviews! Plz plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ review!


	3. Talking only to Donovan

****

Frank's Daughter

---begin Chapter--

Melissa and the other hostages sat in the middle of the floor in the room. The tall blonde guy who seemed to be the leader stood near the hostages helping his men surround the victims. He smirked as he saw the police drive up and get out of their vehicles getting behind them and getting their guns out.

"Well it seems like some visitors have arrived," he said in his British accent, laughing a little. His men laughed with him lightly. "Jacques, tell them that we will make no negotiations with them. We want the UC agent Donovan."

A black man, named Jacques as we see, nodded and took one of the bankers with him for safety. The police readied their guns. Jacques prodded the bankers head with the gun and yelled, "Put away your guns! Or Mr. Banker here gets lead for his brunch!"

The policemen looked at their chief for instructions, he gave them the signal to put down their guns. They did so.

"Alright, what are your demands?" the chief asked, yelling a little to be heard over the wind.

"We won't do negotiations with you! The Executioner want to talk to the UC agent Donovan! Through him, will the Pitiless one negotiate!" Jacques yelled. The chief conversed with his officers.

"We don't have anyone named Donovan!" he said.

"Haha! Fools! He's with the Department of Justice, in that building next to the bank! Get him down here, or the banker here is dead!" Jacques put the muzzle of the gun close to the banker's ear. The banker closed his eyes, fearing for his life. 

"Okay! Okay, we'll get him! Just don't kill the man! In fact send him as a sign of trust!" The chief said.

"Like hell," Jacques yelled. "I said no negotiations, sending him to you would be considered a negotiation!"

"If you don't we won't get Donovan!"

"No! If YOU don't, not only will all the innocent people in the bank die, but so will you AND your men and the bank goes bye bye! So get him out here now!"

The chief turned to a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes and had a good build and said, "Williams, get in the Department of Justice building, and get Donovan! Tell him we're dealing with the Executioner."

Williams nodded and ran behind the cars to the DoJ (Department of Justice) building. 

"Where's he going?" Jacques asked.

"He's getting Donovan!" The Chief said. Jacques nodded as he backed up.

"We'll be in the bank!" He said then dragged the now crying banker into the bank. He threw the banker into the crowd of hostages then saluted the leader. "Mission accomplished sir!"

"Good," The leader said. Then he turned to the hostages. "Hello good people of Chicago! If you haven't figured it out already, I am Eddy the Executioner. You are my hostages, and you will do what I or my gang tells you to do. But I rule over you now! I decide who will live or die. So pray God pities you."

This caused many of the people to whimper, and some sobs were heard. Then children started crying, and mothers to. Could this be the end of their wasted lives? Would the children die today without getting a chance to live? But perhaps they lived the most. But hey, that's getting away from the emphasized point here. Any way, Melissa hated crying, it annoyed her greatly. So she stood up, right in front of Eddy and turned around. Drawing in a deep breath of air, she then yelled, "SHUT-UP!!!"

Everyone went silent immediately, the Melissa sat down. Ed smirked, "Well, it looks like you have some guts kid. Very few people actually get up when I tell them to sit."

"Crying just annoys me greatly," Melissa said casually.

"Hehe, well it annoys me too."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Donovan was near panicked that he didn't know where his daughter was. Bloom just stood there, shaking his head saying, "I told you to leave her home, Donovan. This is why I don't like kids being around here."

Donovan glared at him then said, "I doubt she's in the bank. She's most likely in the Barnes & Nobles down the street. I'll send someone to go find her and keep an eye on her."

"That's a good idea," Alex said. "I hope she's okay."

"Me too," Monica said. Obviously their mother hen-ness showing.

Just then Williams ran up red faced, and panting hard word stumbling out of his mouth that no one could understand. Donovan calmed him down, saying, "Sh, who are you? What do you need? Now, calm down, speak slowly."

Williams took a deep breath and then said, a bit more calmer, "Where's Donovan? The Undercover Agent Donovan?"

"I'm Donovan," Frank said. Williams pointed to him.

"We need you. The Executioner only want to talk directly o you."

"Executioner??!!" Bloom exclaimed. "_He_ is robbing the bank next door??"

Williams nodded, "Yes."

Donovan pointed to Williams, giving him a picture of Melissa from his wallet, saying, "you, search the streets around here for this girl. She's most likely at the Barnes & Nobles down the street." 

Williams smiled, "Is she apart of the Executioner's gang? Are you sending me on some sort of Mission?"

Frank was holding his hands behind his back to keep from hitting Williams, saying, "No! That's my daughter! I want you to find her to make sure she's okay, and don't let her out of your site, and keep her away from the situation next door."

Williams nodded then headed to the elevators pushing anyone in his way aside and went down. Then Donovan nodded saying, "Come on, we'll set up in the Men's Clothing store across the street."

The team nodded and gathered their things and went. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Williams ran out of the elevator and out of the building pushing almost everyone aside. He made it out of the building and he looked around. He was on the corner of the street. TO his right was the hostage situation, in front of him down the street that the hostage situation was taking place was the barnes & Nobles. And to his left was more buildings. He went straight to the Barnes and Nobles. But then decided that he should check with his chief first. He went over to his chief, weaving through the vehicles stationed there. He came to his chief, "Chief."

The chief turned around, "Williams! Where's Donovan?"

"He's coming with his team sir. They'll be here shortly. Donovan gave me a special mission. So I'm off, Chief." The Williams ran off. The Chief yelled after him.

"Hey! What mission! Get back here!" But his yells were useless, merely falling on deaf ears of a man who loved his job. Chief just shook his head and waited for Donovan.

~*~*End Chapter*~*~

Short yes, but I'll get next chapter longer. Promise.

PlZ review 

Jester


	4. Keeping Enemies Closer

Frank's Daughter 

~~Begin chapter~~

Melissa slouched against the teller counter and sighed exasperatedly. A few women and children wouldn't shut up with their crying, Melissa growled at them and glared. She sighed again only with more of a growl and said, "WILL YOU SHUT-UP ALREADY?!?! Crying doesn't get us anywhere you…you…. you…ARGH!! I'm so mad at you I can't think of a good insult!!"

  
"Oi! Shut-up brat!" A big burly Caucasian man said pointing a gun at her. Melissa was unfazed by this gesture of threats. Placid went over and pulled the gun away.

"_You_ shut-up, Liken," Placid said. "This kid's got spunk. If you want to get high on my list of eligible right-hand men you have to loosen up!"

Melissa sighed and said, "How long is this going to bloody take?! I just came to get money to buy a book! AND RIGHT NOW I NEED A BOOK TO READ TO KEEP OCCUPIED!! JEEZ!! Or maybe a notebook and pen, writing is good for me too."

Placid smirked and nodded to one of men, "You, go get them."

"Sir, yes sir," the crony bowed and the walked out where all the cops were, their guns poised.

"Get your hands in the air now!!" they yelled at him. He smirked, holding up his own rifle and gun.

"Back off, bagel bellies! If you kill me, a hostage is killed, I'm just out to get something," the man said. He walked to the store down that was evacuated but not locked down and took two notebooks a few pens and pencils then walked back calmly.

The Police Chief seethed, "He's got some damn nerve to act that calm during this time!"

"Sir, he is the one with the upper hand," another officer said. The Chief scoffed. 

"I'm not talking about him, I'm talking about Donovan! Look at him! He's like fucking Dhali Lama! Not a worry line on his face! There are like one hundred hostages in there and he's as calm as a sleeping dog!" The Chief said motioning to Donovan and his crew as they set up base just a few yards away in the store. "It's as if he's done his tons of times and doesn't care anymore."

"Well, he is a professionally trained negotiator and UC agent, sir," an officer said. The Chief looked at him.

"How would you know?" The Chief asked.

"I've done background research, he's damn good agent," the officer said. 

"Go…go back to your post and keep your gun and eyes on the bank!!" The Chief said. The officer walked off. "Donovan must be damned conceded to be so damn calm!! He's going to just have to not win this one, I'm going to win it!"

The Chief snatched a telephone from another officer and called the bank.

___

The phone was ringing inside the office of the Bank manager just a few doors down. Placid looked at the manager.

"Why the hell do you keep your office down here?" he asked. The manager shrugged. "What is Donovan doing?! Calling the manager? Doesn't he know to look up my cell and have a DIRECT line!! Jeez, is he an amateur?!"

"Probably some police officer trying to be the hero of the day…" Melissa mumbled. Placid looked at her.

"What was that?" he aske.d

"I said it's probably some stupid officer trying to be the hero of the day," Melissa said louder. Placid smiled.

"You know what?" He said in his English accent. "I am thinking you're bloody right. Crum, go answer it."

A tall muscular white man in a black muscle t-shirt and camouflage pants and combat boots nodded his bald scarred head. He walked over to the office and picked up the phone. He just grunted in a greeting. 

"Why doesn't he say 'hello'?" Melissa asked. "What is he? M-"

"Mute? Yeah he is," Placid said grinning.  "There's a scar on his throat, the vocal cords were torn out by a bear when I went to sabotage some camp sites. See the bear claws he wears as a necklace? That's the bears claws, he tore them out one by one while the bear was still alive, then we ate bear for that night."

"Damn," Melissa said. "Interesting.."

"That's cruel and unusual, you..you evil person! I bet you cheat on taxes too! And never pay your debts!!!!" A woman shrieked. She was in her mid-40's and obviously the very panicky and always scared by little things. Placid walked over to her.

"What? You're calling me evil? Well let's look at your file shall we?" Placid walked over to the computer and accessed the files. "Well, well, well! Look it here! You are five hundred thousand dollars in the hole…you've been caught cheating on your taxes for ten consecutive years and oh…you have committed three felonies, two robberies and one car theft. And you accuse me of those bad accusations? One, I've always paid my debts, two I've never cheated on my taxes, three I've committed better felonies than you."

"You're still evil!" She shrieked.

"Oh shut-up! You're as evil as he!" Melissa yelled. "I've heard of you, Betty Wagener! You're an ardent Earth Conservationist Club member! The ECC members swear off cars, tvs and anything that poses a threat to the Earth. But you're still alive so obviously you don't fill that plus I've seen you around town, you live just a few houses down from me! You have a fucking big house! And you drive three SUVs, and three Ferraris! Being a hypocrite is just as evil as killing."

"I do not! You lie you little brat!" She said. "what do you know-eek!!"

Placid placed his gun under Betty's chin, "Woman, no need for name calling here. This kid, no doubt, speaks the truth…hehehe, I can smell a hypocrite a mile away and right now the stench clouds my nose as does your cheap perfume!"

The lady sneered at the insult and huffed and looked away. Placid laughed.

"You look like an inflated bumblebee," Placid laugh his men joining him. Melissa held back a snicker. The woman glared at her.

"What are you laughing at you little brat?! You seem to be more on their side than ours! What are you? A little spy for this asshole to see what the hostages are planning?" Betty asked. Placid stopped laughing and stroked his little beard.

"Hmmm, interesting idea, a spy in the hostages…yes, then we'd know who is a Feddy and or planning for self defense…that's a pretty damn good idea," Placid said grinning. He pointed his gun to Betty's head and grinned wider, "You've just saved your life, woman. Haha, that's a good idea you've given me."

"Do you think there are any 'Feddies', as you say, are in this little-big bunch of idiots that are called 'hostages'?" Melissa asked. Placid looked around suspiciously.

"I don't know…I don't care, perhaps we'll just kill everyone except a few and then shrug it off eh?" Placid cocked his gun as everyone started to whimper. He placed the barrel of the gun at the temple of an obviously whiny, and gullible woman with short brown hair. She started crying and a strange smell emanated from her making everyone move away. The floor around her seemed to be moist, and not from sweat I'm betting…

Placid cackled and then drew his gun back and stepped back, "Russ, get this woman out of here, throw her out, I don't like people to stink up the heist I'm pulling and wettening and mudding the floor…Juke, clean up this mess."

"Sir, yes sir!" They both said and went about to what they were bided to do. Melissa got up and walked over to the wall and leaned on it, getting as far as she could from the woman and her mess. Placid walked over.

"Disgusting human woman…no guts except her bladder and large intestine.." Melissa mumbled irritably. Placid grinned.

"You know, out of all my robberies and heists, never have I seen one so calm and confident as you. I applaud your good act," Placid said.

"Are you kidding? Act? I am not acting. I don't really care if I die or not, death doesn't really scare me as it does others…especially that woman," Melissa pointed to the woman as she was pushed out the door. Placid laughed.

"Why aren't you afraid?" he asked. Melissa smirked.

"After living with my mum everything else is great," she said. Placid laughed again.

"Word! Mothers are usually scary, but I'm a momma's boy so about 25% of my money I steal I send to my mother," he said. Melissa scoffed.

"I'm more of a daddy's girl, only because Dad gives me money when I ask, no questions asked!" Melissa said.

"Heh, well, my mum never did that but she didn't raise the bar all that high so a lot of the shit I did just slided by, unnoticed. She was usually too busy with her job to support her and my twin."

"Whoa, you have a twin?" Melissa gaped. Placid nodded.

"Don't worry, my twin brother is kind of the good brother," he said. "He usually covers for me."

"You sure you want to tell me this?" Melissa asked. "I mean, I can keep a secret but you know…it's going to lie there and just wait until one day it'll pop-up without me noticing, in about five to ten years."

Placid laughed and patted Melissa on her back, she pulled away slightly, "Oh sorry, don't worry I'm not like that, those people make me sick. But, hehe, in five to ten years I'll most likely be retired."

"But you're like…twenty-one!" Melissa said. Placid laughed and blushed.

"Well, I'm not that young, more like twenty-five," Placid said. "But when I'm thirty to thirty-five I'll have enough money for ten men to retire."

"Interesting," Melissa said. "Perhaps I should look into this business."

"Hahaha! You? Be like me?" Placid grinned. He shrugged and laughed, "Actually it could happen. Yes, you be under my wing, I train you in all there is to know and then be my inheritor. The one who inherits my domain, my kingdom."

"Domain, yes. Kingdom? No," Melissa said. 

"Oh you see, when you run your own business, it is your kingdom, everything goes as you say it to be, it's like being God to"

"Uh please don't compare it to being God," she said. Placid nodded understandingly.

"Well, it's like being a king, or queen in your case and the case of Larry Medderman of Meddy Computers…uh anyway, it's like being the ruler of your own kingdom or queendom if you'd prefer," Placid laughed. Melissa looked tilted her head a bit and looked up in thought.

"Hmm…interesting…Meddy computer? Larry Medderman is gay?" Melissa asked. Placid nodded. "His computers suck, so slow and laggy and not good for chat sites that run of java and JavaScript. But he does make good calculators and good paint programs."

(Just to let you know, Melissa didn't speak badly of Meddy Computers because he's gay, the computers really do suck in their world.)

"Yeah, but don't compliment him around me." 

"Word."

A big Hispanic man came up to Placid and saluted, "Sir, Donovan is ready to talk, sir."

"Ah, good," Placid said getting up from the wall grinning like a child in a toyshop. Melissa's eyes were wide. Did she hear them correctly? "Talk to ya laters."

"Right," Melissa said still a bit surprised. Her father was working on _this_?  Well, duh, he is an Under Cover agent and a negotiator. But, if he knew she was in here…he might panic, go offline, loose his concentration! Melissa then hit herself on the wall to get her mind straight. "Whoa…okay now, I'm just going to lay low, stay near Placid, he's the one farthest from the press."

She nodded in agreement to herself and smiled, her plan would work out in the details in the time to come but now she'd just have to stay low and hope that her father doesn't see her.

Placid took up his cell and talked, "Hello, Agent Donovan?"

"Yes," Donovan replied.

"Well, at last I talk to the legendary Donovan. Well, Donovan the usual negotiating or shall we take it to another level?" Placid said.

"I'm not your usual negotiator. One, we're going by my rules," Donovan said.

"Uh, wrong, Donovan. I am the one with the hostages, I call the shots," Placid said.

"Well, unlike other negotiators who already have men on the way, my men are there. Look amongst your men and the hostages, who do you see?"

"A few security guards, and a bunch of worried people except this one kid, I think she'll take after me one day," Placid said grinning.

"Well then, let's go your way," Donovan said not a drop of worry in his voice. Cody looked at him.

"We had men in there?" Cody whispered. Donovan shook his head. He had just said that to put fear in Placid, but it didn't seem to work.

"So what is it, Placid? Money? Power?" Donovan asked.

"Hehe, no just for fun with assets."

"Well you already released a hostage, what do you want for it?"

"I already got what I want, a woman that won't piss and shit her pants when a barrel of a shot gun is pointed on her temple. She's gone I got what I wanted from that. You can consider it a freebie. Only used for my heists."

"Okay, so what are your demands?"

"Money, power…nah, just the money and knowledge of another fun time this month."

"Hm, nice. Okay, what money? How much?"

"Forty million dollars."

"Forty million? You make more than that in a week!!"

"So? Just because I steal from banks doesn't mean I'm not charitable and one for the community."

"Well, when you rob from banks, you rob thousands even millions that trust funds, and charities deposit into the bank. You steal the only money left for a dwindling small struggling working class family, you rob from what little a homeless man has."

"I'm charitable to my mother," Placid said, his voice changing to an Irish accent.

"Doesn't really mean you're charitable in general," Donovan said. Placid's grin was gone now.

"Listen, just get me what I ask, NOW!" Placid said. "Or I'll shoot everyone of those officers out there."

"What? What about your hostages??" Donovan asked.

"YOU'RE my hostage too, Donovan!" Placid laughed evilly. "You're all my hostages! EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU PIGS OUT THERE!! AND EVERYONE IN HERE! YOU ARE ALL, hehehehe, MY HOSTAGES!!"

Then he hung up.

~~~End Chapter~~~

What'd you think? Sorry took long to update, but as said before I'm wanting to try to make these chapters long. Well, on to other stories now I guess. Tata all. Oh and I have decided to start writing again, I'm coming nearer to forgiving myself…oh kay, I've forgiven myself now.

Jester


End file.
